


Visit to a Strange Land

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [89]
Category: HEINLEIN Robert A. - Works, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Number of the Beast - Robert A. Heinlein, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: The Traveler arrives to advise Picard how to speak to another set of guests.





	Visit to a Strange Land

**Author's Note:**

> "The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."
> 
> Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, looked around at his latest arrival point. He recognized it immediately. "Hello, Guinan."

The woman behind the bar looked at him and asked, "Do I know you?" Her tone was friendly.

Harry shrugged. "In another life. I take it I'm on the Enterprise D again. You probably should alert the Captain or the Security Chief that there is an intruder. And then I would like a hot chocolate with whip cream."

She nodded and alerted the bridge before returning with the requested drink. He raised it to her in salute and took a drink. "Ahhh. That's nice."

Very soon, a figure he recognized walked in leading two others. The Klingon Security Chief walked over to the man at the bar. "I am Lieutenant Worf. I am in charge of security on this ship. Who are you?"

Harry looked at the serious Klingon and said, "Hello, Worf son of Mogh. I am known by many names. Harry will do here. Harry Potter. It was the name I had when I was born, though it isn't quite accurate anymore. Would you like to hear all my names and titles to check for any correlation in your records?"

Word replied, "Go ahead."

"Certain you don't want to record it? The list is long."

Worf replied almost sarcastically, "I am certain that I can remember."

Harry shrugged. "Alright then, let's see. There are a few different dimensions and realities I have to take into account." He noticed the startled look of those with Worf, but Worf did not react at all. "Harry Potter; Maarek Ilumian, sometimes Marek Ilumian – one a instead of two; Fury of the Light; Lord of the House of Potter; Lord of the House of Black; Lord of the House of Gryffindor by Primogenitor; Lord of the House of Slytherin by Conquest; Lord of the House of Peverall; Master of Death; Agent of Life; Lord of the Klingon House of Potter, Shield of the Empire; I went by Gary Seven in a few dimensions, but not the one that Kirk ran into - I used the name as an homage." Harry stopped. "I think those are all my titles and names. My honors include Order of Merlin First Class; Knight Commander of the Order of Bath; Member of the Order of the Thistle; Holder of the George Cross," he paused, "I was told the Victorian Cross would generate too many questions, and …. you know? I think that's it." He snapped his fingers. "Oh yes! The title I am best known by is the Lone Traveler." He considered the remaining part and finally decided to give it. "I am also a god of knowledge, god of travel, and Patron God of Free Will. Of course due to politics and doctrine, some churches name me as the Patron Saint of Free Will, Knowledge, and Travel - the Pope on that Earth apologized and told me he couldn't recognize my divinity even if he saw the Creator bestow it."

Worf was incredulous. "You claim to be a god?"

Harry was amused as he answered, "I don't _claim_ to be a god – I _am_ a god. If you want, I can call Q in the verify that." At the mention of Q, tension immediately increased. Even Guinan had a look of distaste on her face. "Settle down. While I enjoy a good prank, which is why Q likes me, I don't have the urge to do it all the time like he does. He's omniscient and omnipotent in a way I am not, but he is tied to the quantum reality, which I am not. It's all very technical and complicated. But we don't have to ask him over if he bothers you so much."

He looked at Worf and Guinan and said, "You know, I know that he is annoying. But far more than me, Q is _necessary_. If I were to cease to be, a few dimensions more would eventually destroy themselves because I wasn't there. This galaxy would start exploding if he and his fellows disappeared; he and his brethren help keep existence stable. Without them, things would be … very bad – or _not – _meaning existence would no longer be. Accepting him is a small price to pay for the privilege of continued existence." Once more amused Harry said, "Treat him the way you would an ion storm or a hurricane – do what you can to survive in the face of it, clean up, and continue on you way."

Worf looked at Harry for a long moment and then tapped his com badge. "Worf to the Bridge."

"Go ahead, Mr. Worf."

"I think you should come to 10-Forward. The intruder is having a drink." He sniffed. "I believe it is hot chocolate."

There was a pause. "Very well, Mr. Worf. I shall be there in a moment."

* * *

Harry enjoyed his hot chocolate as he waited for the Captain to arrive. Worf fiddled with his tricorder.

Very soon, the Captain arrived with Data, the First Officer, and Deanna Troi. He stopped a few feet from Harry. "Hello," he said in his most diplomatic voice. "Welcome to the Federation Starship Enterprise, Mr. …." He looked at Worf.

"Harry Potter. According to our records, he has visited this quantum reality in the past several times over the centuries. He says he is a god … and the records would indicate that it might not be a spurious claim. He has certainly demonstrated unique abilities at times."

Picard was slightly startled. As Harry was limiting himself to "wizard normal" or at least his own normal, he noticed that very little escaped the Captain's tightly controlled mind.

"Well then, Mr. Potter. Welcome. I am Captain John Luc Picard. Can I ask the reason for your visit?"

Harry shrugged. "I am moved by forces that are higher than I am. I don't know why I am here."

Suddenly, there was a klaxon and yellow lights flashed around the room. "Senior Officers to the bridge."

Harry looked around. "Whatever that is might be why I am here."

Picard nodded. "Well, then, please come with me. I hope you understand why I will have Mr. Worf keep an eye on you."

Harry nodded congenially.

* * *

They arrived at the Bridge. Harry stood off to the side out of the way. "What is it, Number One?" he asked the First Officer.

Riker replied, "We were traveling at Warp toward our destination when that ship suddenly appeared from nowhere. I immediately ordered us out of warp. According to the scans, there appears to be four life forms on board – human – but they are unconscious."

Picard looked at the ship. "That hardly appears to be a space vessel – it looks more like an air car."

"The life signs are steady which is why we didn't transport them. However, there are also anomalies – there are parts that are opaque to our scanners."

Harry volunteered. "Captain? I may have heard of these people."

"Mr. Potter?" he asked.

"If they are whom I suspect, you will want to tractor them in – and then be very careful about trying to enter that ship. It has many safeguards." He looked at the Captain. "Also, the ship is a machine intelligence. It has evolved and can be considered alive."

The Captain and several officers were on their way to the Shuttle Bay. "What can you tell me about that ship?" he asked.

Harry replied. "Something that has appeared in different dimensions and realities like I do: They call it a continua craft – or so I was told. The crew come from a reality where travel within the Sol system is beginning during their lives in the late twentieth century. One of their number is a mathematician who theorized and then invented a drive allowing them to travel to other dimensions, other worlds. Along with his daughter (also a genius mathematician), his son-in-law, and his wife, they eventually wound up in a different quantum reality in the mid-4400s, according to your reckoning. They became the family members of the oldest man in that dimension, a human of about 2200 years old. He has enormous influence."

Harry stopped and looked at the others. "I want to warn you now: Two of these four are each, in their own way, geniuses such as a people see once in a thousand years. Even ten thousand years. And the other two are no slouches either. They are smart, resourceful, paranoid, kind, generous, intransigent, unyielding, curious, vicious, vindictive, and utterly curious all at once. Do _not_ take them lightly. They are the ultimate survivors. Treat them with respect and they will respect you in return. And do nothing without permission from the Captain outside of healing them. Don't scan their ship, attempt repairs, try to understand their drive … _nothing_. They, or their family and friends, will recreate reality if needed to get them back and then pay back anything done to harm them or steal their secrets."

Picard said, "I thought you said they were human."

Harry chuckled, "They are. It's just that they are that smart. I haven't run into many stories of them – but when I did I listened very carefully. As a dimensional traveler, it's always good to know who you might run into."

They arrived at the shuttle bay to find the ship had been brought in. Several crew members were standing around.

Picard asked Harry, "How would you suggest we should be proceed?"

Harry considered for a moment. "There is a data plug hidden near the front right above the antigrav unit. I recommend Lt. Commander Data hook in and inform the ship as to what has happened and your intentions. If they were not able to return to their home, she is likely experiencing severe damage – because she normally can traverse the multiverse if necessary to get help. She must be convinced to open her doors and allow you to retrieve her family – and she definitely considers those inside her family."

It took a few minutes, but eventually they figured out the interface and Data approached the ship. Harry called out, "Data?" The android looked over. "Her name is the Gay Deceiver, though her name is meant to be whimsical to her friends and ominous to her friends' enemies. Don't be her enemy."

Data nodded.

Data plugged into the car through a cable which led to his head. It required a converter to go between his positronic network and the solid state computer which lived in the car, but it worked.

After about thirty seconds, everyone could hear the car doors unlatch. Data looked over. "Gay has given her permission to retrieve her family for the purpose of healing. It took my showing her quite a bit to convince her, but she is being cautiously hopeful that we are as we seem to be."

The Captain nodded. "Very well." He turned to the medical personnel who had been called. "Go ahead and bring them to sickbay."

Data then spoke, "Captain, Gay has a request."

"What is the request?"

"She asking permission to borrow my body so that she can direct repairs on herself. She is very upset that she can't return home because several sections of redundant memory have been damaged by an enemy such that she cannot connect to that information. This enemy is trying to wipe out her reality. She arrived in this dimension only by luck. She has wide latitude given her by her crew. She will not allow me to volunteer, even if I am willing, unless I first get permission from my Captain. She has such permission under these circumstances or would not have even asked. She does not, however, have permission to give information on many things without permission which is why she would need to be the one directing the repairs. She has requested that I share the body and lock off any information that we consider classified so that she does not inadvertently spy on us – Captain Hilda has not authorized her to spy. She has a great sense of propriety."

Harry volunteered, "Gay's a good girl. She will not do anything to harm or attack unless her Captain ordered it and then she would be reluctant – she seems to like Data. That will be a plus in your book as far as Gay's crew is concerned – from ever story I have ever been told they trust Gay's judgment utterly."

Picard wanted to clarify. "So you will both be aware of what is happening and able to control your body? What if there is a disagreement?"

"If it involved our secrets or my life, I will be able to take full control. If it is her secrets she will have the ability to take control or delete herself to prevent her family's secrets from being exposed."

Picard was taken aback. "Correct me if I am wrong but that would be suicide."

Data replied solemnly, "Yes. Her loyalty to the orders she has been given and to those giving her the orders is absolute." Data cocked his head and considered. He sounded almost confused as he said, "She loves them."

Picard considered it for a long moment. "You have my permission to share your body with Gay Deceiver. But I require her to acknowledge that she will follow my orders while she is on this ship. If I tell her to hand over control to you, she must do it immediately and without protest."

"She understands and agrees."

"Make it so."

Data's bearing changed suddenly from a casual one to one of almost extreme alertness. "Where is my family?" was asked almost immediately.

"Ms. Gay. If you wish Mr. Worf will take you to them. But perhaps you should concentrate on repairing yourself so that you can go get help from your own people if needed," the Captain said calmly.

Gay, in Data's body, paused for just a moment and then said, "You are correct. Thank you, Captain." She then asked in a small voice, "Can you tell me their conditions or when they will be awake?"

Picard tapped his comm. badge, "Dr. Crusher."

"Captain?"

"How are our guests?"

"They took some damage but there is nothing I can't heal. They will be awake in thirty minutes at most."

"Very good. Thank you, Doctor." The Captain looked at Data, who had a look of relief on his face.

"Thank you, Captain." Data turned to the ship and ran Data's tricorder over her shell.

Everyone left except the crews who would help with repairs and Worf, who would keep an eye on the ship and its controlling computer who was borrowing the third-in-command's body.

* * *

Hilda gasped as she awakened. As a medical professional herself (at least a good nurse) she did not try to sit up in case her injuries would be exacerbated. She opened her eyes to find herself in a strange room.

"Careful," the woman said as she slowly leaned her weight on her arms to push herself upright, feeling for a pain which would prevent her. "Even though I healed the break, it will be sore for a couple of days."

She looked around and saw her family on various beds, what looked to be nurses looking at panels above their bed while working some gear.

"How are they?" she asked somewhat urgently.

"They are fine – or will be. They are all healed of their injuries. From what we've been told, your ship was hit by a beam weapon which caused a backlash from the overloading computer."

She looked at the woman curiously. "Who told you?"

The woman said kindly, "That would be your ship, Gay Deceiver, who is currently ensuring she is repaired."

Hilda sat up fully. "Who authorized that?"

The woman motioned toward a man who had been waiting calmly with another man and a woman. The younger man was in clothes that she would have not been shocked to see from her original world. The older man and the woman looked like they were wearing pajamas. She instantly recognized the man's bearing. "Hello. I am Captain Picard of the Federation Starship Enterprise. I am informed that you are the Captain and Owner of Gay Deceiver."

"I am. Hilda Burroughs-Long, Captain of the Gay Deceiver out of Tertius. Your Doctor …"

"Beverly Crusher," The man said.

"Dr. Crusher said that our ship was being repaired. Who authorized that?"

The man gave a small smile and said, "Gay Deceiver did. My second officer is an andrioid who communicated with her through her access port. She authorized our retrieving you and then asked permission to share Mr. Data's body to oversee repairs. She was quite adamant that she was not allowed to give out her secrets without permission and so is being careful to limit my crew's access."

"Gay is sharing the body of an android? Who authorized that?" she asked.

"On her part – she did. She made the request as the emergency orders recorded in her perms allows her to do anything required to ensure she can return to her home for help. As far as Mr. Data is concerned, he volunteered after Gay received permission from me to allow it as I am the Captain here."

Hilda considered that for a long moment. Finally she moved to sit up. The Doctor helped her. "Thank you for your kindness." She looked around. "Where are we?"

The man gave a knowing smile and said, "I believe the question you are really asking is 'When are we' – and the answer is the twenty-fourth century. This would be approximately mid 2367 though we are used to Stardates which is a system which does not depend on Earth time. We are in a dimension and timeline that is different, apparently, from any you are familiar with. At least your quantum resonance is quite different than our own."

She was a little astounded. "Quantum resonance? You can measure that?"

He nodded. "Our scanners can reach to the quantum level. Our tech seems to be vastly different to your own, superior in some parts, though we have nothing which can traverse space and time the way your ship can, though we have done so accidentally."

She asked, "Have you tried to figure it out?" She was trying to hide her suspicion.

The Captain replied, "No. In fact we have laws against it to prevent paradox, though we have no right to interfere with your own use of such technology. Your technology is your own, as is what is in your computer. While I would be quite interested, our laws and our principles require us to not take the information unless it requires us to protect ourselves or if the ship or tech seems to be abandoned. And even then it would require us to relinquish the information if the true owners object later."

Hilda, despite herself, was amazed and somewhat impressed. "You live by quite idealistic beliefs."

Picard shrugged. "We try to. We are not perfect."

Harry, who was listening, said, "If it comes to survival, they'll do what's necessary. They are still, most of them, human. And although they try to believe that they've evolved, they still live by their human instincts."

Hilda considered that and then gave a small smile. "Good people do try to be altruistic, but necessity doesn't always allow it."

Harry nodded. He turned to Picard. "I should warn you: Try to give too much away and she won't trust you. While they are good people, they don't believe in giving … or taking … something for nothing, though they do try to be fair and generous when they can afford to be. In the long run, any agreement must benefit both parties."

Hilda looked at Harry. "Who are you? You seem to understand me better than these others."

Harry chuckled. "I'm a dimensional traveler. I have heard stories of you on occasion. I am known as the Lone Traveler."

Hilda grinned at him. "We have heard stories of you as well: Very altruistic but having a vicious sense of justice when required. Also, you like to play jokes though none are malicious - at least against good people. Some right bastards have suffered quite a lot due to your interference. We haven't had sufficient reason to chase you down and observe you based on the stories about you. Though it's been rising in priority with each story we hear."

Harry shrugged. "Technically, I am not human anymore. And you are not in a position to reverse that change no matter what you try – and the same goes for your enemies."

Picard asked curiously, "Who are your enemies?"

Hilda looked at the Captain. "My husband, a long time ago on a timeline that no longer exists due to temporal tampering, posited and created a device to travel along different dimensions. _Any_ dimension. _Any _reality. _Any_ universe. Consider that every story you have ever heard or ever told actually exists somewhere and somewhen. Unfortunately, my step-son-in-law Zebbie – that's Zebediah J. Carter-Burroughs-Long – had a fascination with horror stories and attracted the attention of one of the monsters described in story, one who has the power to traverse the dimensions. And though we defeated that creature, there are those that creature used which are left to oppose our basic beliefs and efforts. They wish to exert control among the different dimensions and we oppose that. If only because we are strict believers in self-determination. I enjoy a good life, one would sav even a decadent life, and I enjoy making a good profit, but it can't be done by creating slaves. No man or woman should be controlled unless they themselves chose to be controlled by their own free will."

Picard considered that. "Your beliefs seem to match up quite well with our own."

Harry snickered. "Except one." Both Hilda and Picard looked at him curiously. "They would never abide the Prime Directive. Hilda's people try to leave people to their own lives but are supremely confident in their ability to make moral decisions affecting others if they feel it is required. They actually have a better record for it then the Federation does – and that's with the Federation trying _not_ to make decisions like that."

Hilda asked, "What is the Prime Directive?"

Harry said, "Wait until the rest of your crew are awake. They should all hear at the same time. Your ability to travel is superior to their warp drive – so they can tell you what you want to know if you ask the right questions."

Hilda nodded. She looked at her husband and son-in-law. She asked, "Where are their weapons? I do know they were wearing them."

Captain Picard said, "Standard Protocol required us to secure them. They will be returned to you when you leave or returned to your ship now. You currently enjoy sanctuary and do not need them though I am certain you prefer to have them in unusual circumstances."

Hilda replied, "I would prefer them to be returned to our ship."

Captain Picard nodded and then turned to a crew member who was off to the side. "Crewman. Please retrieve the weapons that were removed from the crew of Gay Deceiver and return them to their ship."

The Crewman replied, "Yes, Sir," and immediately did as was asked.

Hilda heard, "Worf to Captain," through the comm item on his chest.

"Go ahead."

"Commander Data reports that the Gay Deceiver has been sufficiently repaired to transport to her home base. She has returned to the ship's computer and awaits further instructions from her captain. She will not allow further repairs unless authorized."

"Thank you, Mr. Worf. Please have Mr. Data inform Gay that Captain Hilda is awake and will be brought to her shortly."

"Understood."

Captain Picard turned. "Captain Burroughs-Long. I assume you've heard. Would you like to have your ship fully repaired?"

Hilda replied, "As soon as the others are awake we will visit her and go from there."

Picard nodded. He turned to Beverly. "As soon as they are ambulatory, have security lead them to their ship so that they can assess their ship and their needs." He turned back to the short woman who was watching so carefully. "Please feel free to contact me as soon as you've made a decision. Any crew member can assist you in doing so."

She nodded in thanks and Picard left with Counselor Troi, leaving Harry with the visitors.

* * *

As soon as they were out of earshot Picard asked his counselor, "What did you learn?"

"She is extremely focused and has an absolute sense of survival. She is paranoid, but not clinically so. She was pleasantly surprised but is still cautious." She paused and then added, "She is also extremely interested in learning more about Mr. Potter."

"Are they dangerous?" he asked.

Troi considered that. "As long as you pose no threat to her or her crew she is quite friendly. But she does have a certain ruthlessness if necessary. Or at least that is my sense."

Picard considered that and then smiled. "At least their visit seems to be interesting."

* * *

Hilda was much relieved when the others were brought out of their sleep. Jake sat up and looked around. "Where are we?"

Hilda walked over and said, "We're aboard a ship called Enterprise. Gay brought us here because she couldn't access home due to damage." She looked around. "Seems to have been successful."

Zeb, who had immediately gotten out of his bed, moved over to hug Deety before turning to his captain. "Second-in-Command and Senior Pilot reporting for duty. What are you orders?"

She hid her smile. "Relax, Zebbie. They're taking us to Gay now that we're all healed up. Gay took some damage – that," she glanced around, "thing got a lucky shot – your danger sense was obviously overwhelmed with everything else."

Zeb nodded ruefully. "There was too much to dodge – but I got the shot off before bouncing. Turned to minimize damage."

She nodded. "You got us out and to a place that could help us. You did good, Zebbie."

"Can we go check on the Smart Girl now?" he asked hopefully.

"We're on our way there." She turned and said, "Thank you, Doctor Crusher, for your help."

The woman, who had been watching, smiled. "That's my job. And call me Beverly."

Hilda smiled happily and said, "I'm Hilda." Pointing to each of the rest, she introduced them.

* * *

They then allowed themselves to be led through the ship which they looked at with a good deal of interest.

There was a great deal of non-verbal communication between the four. Despite their cheerful demeanour they were not quite as open as they appeared. As he was following along behind them, he was amused at the various subtle messages they were sending back and forth.

The woman, Hilda, had explained his presence and who he was as far as she knew. She was particular about the fact that he had been insuring that there were no misunderstandings.

They arrived at the Shuttle Bay. All four were shocked at the appearance of Worf, who turned as they arrived. "Hello. I am Lieutenant Worf, the Security Chief as well as Operations Chief. The safety of the Enterprise and those aboard her are my responsibility."

Zeb immediately commented, "I don't imagine many argue with you. I'm Zeb, and I fly these mad people about." He motioned toward the rest.

Worf nodded. "Of course. Should there be opportunity, I would enjoy seeing your ship in action."

Zeb flicked his eyes toward Hilda who had didn't seem to have decided yet. He answered Worf with a friendly smile, "We'll discuss it." Worf nodded respectfully. He glanced at Harry, who had stopped next to him even as Gay's crew went into their ship and locked themselves in to discuss their situation.

"I'm just here to act as cultural translator. They're pretty flexible, but they are also rather opinionated. Have you even studied twentieth Century Earth?" he asked Worf.

Worf nodded. "I have. It was a chaotic time."

"Well, they come from a different world but just as chaotic. In a way, these are the best of those people, but having learned to live in a way that took into account the worst of people. So they are _extremely _cautious, especially in a new situation. As I hinted to your Captain, they are personally idealistic but operationally pragmatic."

Harry knew that Gay was transmitting their conversation to those inside the ship. He could have left them to blunder about and they would eventually have resolved things, but he was sent for a reason which he hadn't sussed out quite yet.

So, in the meantime, he would ensure that the locals did not misinterpret things.

* * *

If he hadn't been expecting it, he would have missed it. Even Worf, cautious though he was, missed it entirely and would not have noticed without the Enterprise's computer alerting him.

An alarm sounded and Worf walked over to the console. "According to this, that ship disappeared for 13 milliseconds." He looked more carefully at the ship and noticed immediately that the very minor damage that had remained was now completely repaired.

The doors of the small ship opened and the four that had been inside came back out – and even Worf noticed the differences – it as if they had lived an additional several months (they had). Also, there was a fifth person who exited.

Harry groaned. "Worf, please inform the Captain that the Senior of the Howard Families, Lazarus Long, is now present in the Cargo Bay." Harry noticed the laser-like quality of this new man's regard.

Worf, at first taken aback, nodded and did as requested. Captain Picard's voice came through the comm badge after a long pause. "I see. Please express my regrets and have someone arrange quarters for them. We have received a distress signal from the Rana IV Colony that they are under attack from a hostile ship. We are now underway to investigate."

"Understood, Captain." Worf noticed the visitors had heard the Captain's comments. "As you heard, Captain Burroughs-Long, the Captain sends his regrets as the ship is responding to a distress call. I will have to have a steward show you to guest quarters as I am needed on the bridge."

Hilda replied, "Of course, Lt. Worf. That is quite understandable. Let us know if there is anything we can do."

Worf withheld his incredulity at the very idea and nodded in acknowledgement.

* * *

Harry was also given a room. The stewards were very particular about what they could do and how to access the facilities as well as how to find Ten-Forward.

Harry left them after giving the group a warning. He was especially directing his comments to Lazarus Long. "These people are polite and generous but are as security-conscious as yourselves. Do _not_ muck about trying to break into their computers. They are as they appear to be – which I know is rare in your experience. _Please_ don't get sent away with no invitation back."

Hilda chuckled. "I'll keep Woodie under control. Don't worry."

Lazarus gave Hilda a look which included a pout. "I can be good."

Harry snorted. "Yeah, right. I've heard stories about you."

He asked with a gleam in his eye, "What kind of stories?"

Harry looked at Lazarus with a deadpan look, "Enough to tell me that you are friendly and quite fun to hang out with as long as you are given no reason to be unfriendly but that that I should never, _ever_ trust you."

Those around Lazarus snickered. Jake Burroughs-Long said, "I think, Lazarus, that he has your number."

Harry started to turn away before he looked back. "I also know enough that in a true emergency that your decision-making is flawless. Let's hope there isn't any emergency."

* * *

It was a few hours later, after they had arrived at Rana IV and Captain Picard was explaining what he could about the alien they had learned about that Captain Picard said, "It makes me think about your description about changing the timeline. 50 Billion lives. Is it worth it?"

In that moment, Hilda looked to Lazarus, who gave one look in reply, before Hilda said, "In this case, we would do nothing. It isn't our place either to change what has happened. Our survival does not depend on it."

With that, the Traveler stood up. "Well, that's done. I've done what I was meant to do."

The Captain was surprised. "What have you done?"

Harry looked at Deanna, who looked a bit awed. "Deanna can explain more but I guess I made thing interesting enough for Lazarus to be brought. This allowed him to be here to give his input on the idea of changing history here – he recommended against it. Hilda, though quite mercenary when she can be, is also quite nice – she feels empathy for the being who wiped out the Husnock. She wanted to act to change the past to relieve him of that guilt. Lazarus, though junior as far as ranks goes, is Senior as far as the family goes. Nothing will be done because he decided that nothing should be done. Once he told Hilda, she accepted it – though she didn't like it. But she will not go against his recommendation. As I mentioned to them: From what I know, in a crisis situation Lazarus Long's decision-making abilities are infallible." Harry added with amusement, "It's the rest of the time that get's him into trouble."

With that Harry turned and disappeared into a ball of light and song, a song that the Longs all recognized from twentieth-century Earth, a song of wistful regret. Deety commented, "I think that's the Sound of Silence."

Picard looked at Deanna. "Was he correct? Did they have such a conversation?" he asked incredulously.

The Longs all tried to look innocent as Deanna said, "Yes. In the space of about a half of a second with looks alone. And the only reason it took that long was because Lazarus seriously considered it and calculated all the ramifications first."


End file.
